Identity and topographic localization of immunocompetent cells in rats with experimental autoimmune uveoretinitis were analyzed by immunohistochemical studies. The lymphocyte population at the inflammatory sites was found to change markedly during the course of disease. In the early stage, T-helper/inducers are the pedominant cells in the eye. A relative increase of T-suppressor/cytotoxic cells in the late stage were observed. These kinetics can be influenced by cyclosporine and dexamethosone treatment.